The field of this invention is directed to industrial heavy duty type swivels which are used in making connection between a load receiving and a hoisting device which will have the freedom to rotate under design tension load conditions. Most swivels heretofore known have involved parts having intricate and extensive machining operations welded or precise press fit connections of the adjoining parts, and which were not necessarily easy to repair or maintain under field conditions.